


Kiss me on the mouth (set me free)

by Theromanempire



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Inktober, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theromanempire/pseuds/Theromanempire
Summary: Short writing drabbles for all of the Inktober prompts. Gonna try to keep up with them this time!!! Will probably Focus mostly on Camp Camp and Voltron, but might include poetry and other fandoms





	1. Swift (VLD)

By the time you realize what is happening,  
It is already too late.  
You feel red startle, but when you swing your head around to see— well.  
The shot is already tearing into the lions side.  
You remember once in the garrison, hearing a gaggle of people you never knew the names of talking about the seconds before you die—  
Seeing your whole life  
Flash before your eyes,  
But all you see is him.  
A flood of ocean blue, your name over the intercoms,  
And then there is nothing.  
And just like that  
It is over,  
Quietly,  
Swiftly,  
Like the passing of a breeze.


	2. Divide (VLD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa yay angst

The silence is loud enough to echo.  
There is nothing but you, the ship,  
Him,  
And the space between you.  
You do not look at each other,  
Only the distance that stretches on outside the castle's window.  
You are a man of quiet, but this kind of empty only aches, and you're not sure how to fill that hole anymore—  
At least before there was only numb.  
At least before there was nothing left to lose  
But now there is him  
And now there is only the ache  
And now you are losing him too and—  
"I love you." He says.  
"I love you more." You choke,  
And the silence  
Divides you.


End file.
